<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against All Odds by Dreamsoftheedge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721668">Against All Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge'>Dreamsoftheedge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoftheedge/pseuds/Dreamsoftheedge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the OQ Secret Admirer 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Against All Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes things work out well.<br/>
Other times it ends in hell.<br/>
We had to face them both,<br/>
life threw it at us,<br/>
shaking our trust.<br/>
The time we were apart,<br/>
not only by distance,<br/>
but also with our hearts.<br/>
You in New York and I’m back here.<br/>
It was filled with so much fear.You had to go,<br/>
go away,<br/>
but all I wanted was for you to stay.<br/>
You left and never called once,<br/>
and took a piece of my soul with you for months.<br/>
My heart grew heavier as the days passed by,<br/>
the nights, the dreams,<br/>
a never ending cry.<br/>
I know you hurt too,<br/>
believe me, I do.<br/>
But it cut deep ever so.<br/>
Leaving me here and going on with your life,<br/>
oh how I wished I was by your side.<br/>
The day I held you in my arms again,<br/>
I felt the happiest then.<br/>
Forgotten was the grief, the hurt, the separation.<br/>
It wasn’t easy, still so much to talk about.<br/>
But better times were just around.<br/>
Look at us now, stronger than ever.<br/>
You and me together, nothing’s better.<br/>
And when you went down on one knee,<br/>
at the little house down by the sea,<br/>
the moon and the stars were shining bright,<br/>
it was the most magical night.<br/>
The ring on my finger now, showing them all.<br/>
You are my future,<br/>
after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>